Laying Claim
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: Gaara has finally decided that he's going to claim Naruto as his own, the only problem: there are people standing in his way that want everyone's favorite blonde as well. GaaNaru
1. Reasons and Plans

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**If:** Ahhh... getting back to my roots and writing a GaaNaru. So nice. This is the fic that Alcorion asked for for being lucky reviewer 111 for A Day in the Life. This is currently unfinished and a chapter-y thing, so it'll be going for a bit.

* * *

Gaara had finally decided. Naruto's nearly impossible mission of "bring Sasuke back" had somehow been completed, and neither of them was dead. It was a miracle. And so Gaara had decided. Gaara had decided that now he would lay his claim to Naruto. There was no longer anything standing in his way. Naruto didn't have a one track mind on _Sasuke_, who Gaara would like to note was a self-centered, ungrateful prick, anymore. That meant that all Naruto would be focused on would be becoming Hokage, and that certainly didn't take too much brain work… Gaara would have to amend that sentence. It wouldn't take much brain work for anyone who wasn't Naruto. But the current Hokage was pretty much pushing the blonde in the right direction and had already pretty much decided that Naruto would be the next Hokage, if he didn't die first, Gaara noted sardonically.

And so, since the blonde wouldn't be pre-occupied with bringing back one black haired prick, Gaara would finally make his move. That's right. The big bad Kazekage had a huge, near obsession, crush on Konoha's number one loud mouth ninja: Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara twitched at first, when he had realized he had a romantic inclination towards Naruto. He had twitched, and then he had gone out in the middle of the desert and just went nuts creating a sandstorm (this was way back when Naruto had gone off for three years and Gaara had just become Kazekage). For some reason, though it annoyed him to no end, he also knew that something like this would happen. Naruto was his savior after all… and the fact that he had been saved by such a blundering idiot (which is what he had been way back when, when they were twelve) just made him twitchy. But Gaara was over that now, he had accepted that he idolized and practically worshiped that blonde idiot.

Then that idiot had saved him again. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had saved him once already… He had gone so far as to bring Gaara back from the dead, with the help of Chiyo-sama. He gave up part of his own life, just so Gaara could live. If Gaara hadn't worshiped the ground he had walked on before, he most certainly did now. Gaara owed the Uzumaki a lifetime and more.

And so, it was with the greatest reluctance that Gaara came to realize that all he could ever hope to give Naruto in return was himself. Gaara soon came to realize, over the year after Naruto had return victoriously with a beaten Sasuke, that there were many other people vying for Naruto's love and affection, and if he were to acquire it he would have to move fast.

The first and foremost obstacle in his way was Sasuke. Even though Naruto himself staunchly denied having feelings of that nature towards Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto had been corresponding via messenger bird over the past year, Gaara knew that the blonde wouldn't have chased after that cold-hearted bastard just because _Sakura_ had told him too. No… there was more there that Naruto wasn't admitting too.

Which brought Gaara to obstacle number two, nearly as dangerous as obstacle one: Sakura. Naruto was, obviously, always proclaiming his "love" for the pink haired kunoichi, and Gaara knew that she was starting to think that she might return those feelings. It would be problematic if she acted on those "feelings."

The third obstacle was none other than Hyuuga Neji. While Neji wasn't as much of a threat as Sasuke and Sakura, he was still a rather large road block. Gaara would have to be careful around him… it was best not to piss off the Hyuuga prodigy.

But Gaara had a **plan**. That's right… a **plan.**

First, Gaara was going to take care of Sakura. Gaara had arranged for Lee, who was ironically a good friend now, to always be around to deflect Sakura away from his Naruto. He had also gotten in contact with Lee's teammate Tenten, and she had agreed to keep Neji out of his way. The only person that Gaara couldn't seem to get out of the way was the Uchiha prick. But Gaara thought that maybe if he said "Uchiha" loud enough in the streets of Konoha that the fan girls would come running, so he wasn't too worried.

With his plan already underway, Gaara had started his trek to Konoha three days ago. This was the trip to Konoha that would change everything.


	2. Welcome

Gaara twitched imperceptivity. Due to his lack of sand, the sand had apparently gone with the demon, Gaara now was slightly annoyed with the sand that was in his sandals and pants, and just about everywhere. He was also twitching because none other than obstacle number one was keeping him from entering the village hidden in the leaves. Gaara under normal circumstances didn't feel the need to kill the last Uchiha, but when he was trying to gain Naruto's affections and there was one big fat Uchiha fan blocking his way, Gaara wasn't exactly fond of it.

"Can I go in yet?" Gaara asked torridly. Sasuke just glared at him. Gaara twitched again. If the Uchiha didn't let him in soon he wouldn't be living much longer, Naruto be damned.

"No," was the simple reply Gaara got. Gaara twitched again.

"Why the hell not?" Gaara growled. Sasuke sigh imperceptivity.

"Because…" the Uchiha heir had started, but never finished since an orange blur whizzed past him and latched onto the unsuspecting Kazekage. Gaara fell over with Naruto firmly implanted on his chest.

"…" Gaara couldn't speak, thanks to a lack of air. If Naruto didn't notice that his friend wasn't breathing soon Gaara was pretty sure he'd pass out. But it seemed that Naruto had caught on to Gaara's little "problem" and had sat up, still straddling Gaara's waist.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto practically shouted, and Gaara wondered once again why he had fallen for this idiot.

"…Naruto," Gaara replied. Naruto grinned down at his helpless friend and captured him in a hug again. Gaara patted his friend's back, but when Naruto didn't take the hint to get off, Gaara tried shoving him off. Unfortunately for Gaara, Naruto was stuck to him like a leech.

"He's all yours," Sasuke said and started walking away. Gaara twitched once again.

"Naruto get off me!" Gaara shouted suddenly. Naruto instantly jumped off the Kazekage, looking around for his impending doom by sand, but it never came. Naruto raised a delicate eyebrow. Gaara rolled his eyes, stood up and dusted himself off.

"I don't have the sand anymore," Gaara explained and went into the village, Naruto trailing behind him.

"Where'd it go?" Naruto asked, noticing for the first time that Gaara's gourd was gone.

"It went where ever the demon went," Gaara said, heading towards the Hokage's office, since he was here for meetings with her, not just for snagging the blonde that he worshipped.

"Oh," was all Naruto said for a second. But as with all things, you can't keep Naruto quiet. "So why're you here anyway sandman?"

Gaara twitched at the nickname. _To steal you away and have my wicked ways with you_. Was the first reply that went through Gaara's head, but he decided it would be safe to save that reply for later. "Trade meetings."

"Blah, that's so boring," Naruto exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head in typical Naruto behavior. "There's gotta be another reason why you're here."

Gaara grinned evilly. "Indeed there is…"

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped in front of Gaara, stopping him from walking. "What is it!"

Gaara thought about his answer for a moment. "Can't tell… it's a secret."

Naruto's mouth hung open for a moment. Gaara reached out and shut it for him.

"Why can't you tell me?" Naruto suddenly asked. Gaara rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't tell anyone!"

Gaara snorted. "Sure you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't!" Naruto exclaimed again. Gaara shook his head.

"Nope, sorry, its top secret," Gaara was enjoying this whole "teasing" bit. Naruto pouted and Gaara could feel his will and self control slipping.

"Please?" Naruto begged, using the puppy dog eyes that always worked on Iruka-sensei. Gaara felt a nosebleed coming on.

"No," he said and teleported himself to the Hokage's office.


	3. Jealousy Over Ramen

Gaara was incredibly happy to finally get out of the Hokage's office. Tsunade had surprisingly done actual work with him… Gaara was happy in a way, but he also didn't like the fact that she had kept him there for four hours to iron out one single point of the problem. Gaara was a little twitchy because of it all. So when he got out he heave a hug sigh of relief, before getting tackled to the ground yet again.

"Gaara-san!" was the extremely loud greeting. Gaara twitched. Two greetings by the two loudest people he knew in one day… today certainly wasn't turning out the way he had expected it.

"Lee!" he heard Sakura cry out. "Get off Gaara-sama!"

Lee unsurprisingly jumped off Gaara, hauling him to his feet. Gaara just looked at his green and orange clad friend. Lee was giving him a nice guy pose, teeth sparkling and hand in a "thumbs up." Gaara sighed.

"How are you Gaara-san?" Lee asked gesticulating wildly. Sakura bopped him on the head and Gaara was surprised that Lee didn't go flying.

"… Tired…" Gaara replied, watching the two of them intently for a moment. Come to think of it, Sakura was being abnormally nice to Lee… "I'm looking for Naruto,"

"Oh!" Sakura said. "I think he and Sasuke-kun are at Ichiraku eating."

Gaara twitched. That damn Uchiha had moved in on his prey while he was at some stupid meeting… the Uchiha would pay. A sadistic smile graced Gaara's face and Sakura and Lee shared a worried look.

"Thank you…" Gaara said and turned around, fully intending to whisk away his precious little dobe.

"What do you think is up with him?" Sakura asked Lee. Lee turned to smile brightly at her.

"He is just excited! The fires of Youth are burning hotly in his veins!" Lee exclaimed, gaining speed and just about starting in on a speech that would leave Gai-sensei in tears.

"Lee," Sakura interrupted him. Lee looked at her. "I think I get it."

Lee smiled and grabbed Sakura into a big hug and spun her around. Sakura just held on and laughed.

Gaara had finally reached Ichiraku and was currently glaring at the back of one Uchiha Sasuke, who dared sit nearly on top of _his_ Naruto. Gaara growled quietly and made his way over to _his_ dobe. Naruto, sensing his approach, jumped on him again. This time Gaara was prepared for it and didn't fall over, holding onto the blond dobe. He glanced over Naruto's shoulder and saw Sasuke glaring at him heatedly. Gaara smirked and decided to hug his cute little Naru-chan. Sasuke growled, apparently more awake and concerned about the possession of Naruto now.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto said, pulling back from the red head and sitting back down, once again inhaling his ramen. Gaara sat down beside him and ordered a bowl of chicken ramen.

"Naruto," he said, itching to just pull that blonde into his lap. Sasuke was still glaring at him and Gaara took another opportunity to torture him. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks, cracked them apart and snagged some of the noodles from Naruto's ramen.

Gaara wasn't sure what Sasuke was expecting, but was pretty sure it involved his decapitation for daring to eat Naruto's ramen, but it certainly wasn't nothing. Gaara ate the noodles and Naruto finished whatever was in his mouth.

"Hey!" he shouted. "This means I get some of yours!"

Gaara nodded and Sasuke just glared at him. Clearly Naruto never shared his ramen with the raven haired youth. Gaara smirked. This was going to be easier than he expected.


	4. Suggestive Suggestions

Now that Gaara thought about it, when Naruto said "that means I get some of yours!" Gaara should have automatically transferred that into normal people speech. Which would mean it meant "you're going to be buying me ten bowls of ramen." And so, Gaara was indeed stuck buying the blonde bowl after bowl of ramen. Gaara hard barely been able to eat, seeing as every time he got a new bowl, he'd get two chopsticks full into his mouth and then Naruto would grab the bowl and scarf down the rest. Gaara was getting a little annoyed. Sasuke, meanwhile, was just glaring at the two of them. Gaara was at least happy about that.

"Ne, Naruto…" Gaara heard Sasuke say after Naruto finished his thirteenth bowl of ramen. Gaara narrowed his eyes and listened intently to what the Uchiha had to say.

"What Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked in reply.

"Want to train?" Sasuke asked. Gaara glared. It may be training, but it meant that the Uchiha would get time alone with _his_ Naruto damn it. And Gaara wasn't about to give the Uchiha _any_ time alone with his little Naru-chan while he was still in this village. But before Gaara could tell the Uchiha to fuck off, Naruto spoke up.

"Sorry Sasuke, but since Gaara's only going to be here for a few days, I thought I'd spend his free time with him," Naruto replied, a big smile on his face. Gaara felt like jumping for joy. Outwardly he smirked at the Uchiha. Sasuke scowled.

"Why the hell would you want to hang around _him_," Sasuke asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Gaara for a moment before turning back to Sasuke.

"Because Gaara's just like me," Naruto said, giving Sasuke Gai and Lee's patented "good guy" pose. "And because he's my friend who I hardly get to see."

Sasuke just snorted at Naruto's reply.

"Fine then," Sasuke said and placed money on the counter. "I'm out of here."

Sasuke and Gaara shared a final glare before the raven haired boy left in a swirl of leaves. Gaara turned back to Naruto a small smirk adorning his face.

"What're you smiling about?" Naruto asked, being totally oblivious to everything around him and the heated glares exchanged between his two friends.

"Nothing," Gaara said cryptically and smirked wider at Naruto. Naruto was decidedly creeped out.

"Uh… okay then…" he said a little uneasily. Gaara chuckled at Naruto's plight, and Naruto pouted.

_Awww… he's so cute when his bottom lip is pushed out in a pout like that_, Gaara thought to himself, nearly drooling at the sight, but he held himself together, his face blank to the world.

"So what're we going to do Gaara?" Naruto asked after he finished his fifteenth bowl of ramen, apparently full finally. "You've got me all to yourself."

Gaara's mind went blank with those words, going off to "happy Gaara land" where naughty things happen all the time. Never had Gaara's imagination gone as wild as it did right then. It was as the magic words were spoken and his true perverse nature was brought forth. Images flooded his mind of all the things he could do with his little Naru-chan. Bondage was always fun, but you couldn't count out the food fetish Gaara had seemed to pick up somewhere along the way, or the classic "I'm going to shove you up against a wall and molest you."

Naruto meanwhile, in the real world, was starting to get worried about Gaara. His friend was staring off into space and drooling, and there was a suspicious trickle of blood starting to come from his nose.

"Gaara?" the blonde asked cautiously, poking the red head. Gaara immediately snapped out of it and wiped at his mouth and nose.

"Yeah?" he asked monotonously. Naruto just narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You wanna watch a movie at my place or something?" Naruto asked, back to his chipper self. Gaara nearly went to "happy Gaara land" again.

"Sure," he managed to say as coolly as he could.


	5. Victory

Gaara calmly surveyed Naruto's apartment. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised at how clean it was or not. The apartment itself was small, but it was homey and Gaara felt warm and welcomed. There was a large living room/kitchen area, and then there was a door presumably leading to the bedroom. Gaara had the sudden urge to go in there, pulling Naruto behind him. There were a few windows in the room and Gaara could swear he saw someone sitting in there. Gaara narrowed his eyes; it was prolly that annoying Uchiha… Damn Uchiha.

"Uh… Gaara?" Naruto asked nervously. He couldn't help but notice that Gaara kept zoning off, and this time he had a malicious look. Naruto was a little worried about the red haired boy.

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and mentally cursed for zoning out again. "Yeah?"

Naruto smiled; glad his friend was back to his normal self… sort of. Naruto wasn't sure if he liked the look Gaara was giving him. It looked as if Gaara were staring at a piping hot bowl of ramen… Ramen…

Gaara frowned. Naruto was off in his own little world and drooling. Gaara smirked and decided to snap Naruto out of it in a way that most certainly appeal to himself. Striding over to the out of it blonde, Gaara stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto snapped out of it immediately. Gaara nibbled on Naruto's ear, causing the blonde to blush bright red and squirm in the red head's grip.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Gaara let go of Naruto's ear.

"You were muttering something about 'eat me,'" Gaara replied smirking. Indeed Naruto had said something along those lines… but Gaara had edited the sentence. Naruto had actually said something more like "You look so good… practically calling out eat me…" Ironically enough, Gaara had edited it for the blonde's own sake, since Gaara was practically off in "Happy Gaara land" thanks to that murmur.

Naruto sputtered something about ramen and Gaara chuckled, letting the blonde go. Naruto scrambled away from the red head. Naruto looked around the room uncomfortably for a moment before looking back at Gaara.

"Umm…" was all the blonde could manage. Gaara just rolled his eyes, stepping forward towards Naruto, who backed up slightly.

"You know Naruto… we have an audience," the Kazekage said indicating the window with his head. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"Eh?" was his intelligent question. Gaara chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonde again, who didn't try to push him away. Gaara smirked in victory.

"Yeah… and he seems to be quite the jealous one right now," Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered.

"Who?" Naruto asked, clearly not paying much attention to their conversation. Gaara smirked again.

"The Uchiha," Gaara replied, licking Naruto's cheek. Naruto stiffened.

"Sasuke!" Naruto managed to ask, his voice refusing to work well.

"Yes, the Uchiha. He doesn't like that I have you in my arms," Gaara replied. Naruto pulled back from Gaara a bit.

"…" Naruto couldn't think of anything to say. Gaara decided to use the silence to his advantage and closed the space between them, capturing the blonde's lips with his own.

A rock hit the window, breaking the two apart. Naruto was beet red, and Gaara was quite proud of himself. Another rock hit the window. Gaara glared at the now visible Uchiha. Naruto, totally oblivious to the world, grabbed the front of Gaara's shirt and tugged him forward. Gaara was taken by surprise, but gladly returned the kiss Naruto had pulled him into. Looking past Naruto's head to the livid Uchiha, Gaara wrapped an arm around Naruto and flipped Sasuke off with his other hand.

Naruto had never really stood a chance against Gaara with his mind set.

* * *

**If: **I hope that's not too much of a cop-out for an ending... I nearly forgot I was doing this story with all the commotion that's been going on lately... But yeah. That's about it.


End file.
